The Nightmare
by Hybrid Lotus
Summary: Just a little fic I came up with. Nothing big...


"The nightmare! The nightmare! Please, somebody help me!" two men rushed into the patient's cell as the patient screamed loudly.  
One of the men handed the other man a syringe of relaxation liquid and motioned for his friend to give the patient a shot of it.  
"Having those dreams again I see. Tell the good doctor about them." The doctor motioned for his friend to leave the cell.  
"I've tried." The patient buried her face in her hands. "I've tried to tell you, but I can't. Please, just let me out of this place."  
"We cannot allow that. We still have many things we need to learn about Silent Hill. What else can you tell us?"  
"I've told you all that I can. All that I know."  
"How did you manage to escape, Tara?" the doctor pulled out a clipboard.  
"I-I don't remember. Please Dr. Flynn, no more questions today."  
"As you wish, Miss Charlotte." He turned to leave the room. As he closed the door, she could hear the door click behind him.  
Once again, her cell was silent and dark. All around her, she could see images of the demons and monsters. As she huddled up in a corner of her cell, she mumbled the words, "Please don't leave me here..."  
"Hello? Hello? Are you alive? Hello?" Tara woke up to the sound of a woman's voice. She opened her eyes and stared in horror at the figure in front of her as she sat up in a bed in a small room.   
"Who are you? Where am I?" she stood up and backed away from the woman. Suddenly, she grabbed her head in pain.  
"Woah, settle down for a second. I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Carla. You are in my house. I just moved into Silent Hill a few days ago. What's going on in this town? What's your name?"  
"My name is...Tara. Tara Charlotte." Tara still stood at a distance from Carla. "This town…it's a nightmare."  
"What? A nightmare? What are you talking about?" Carla stepped toward Tara.  
"I-I don't know anymore. You wouldn't understand." Tara stepped away from Carla. "Please, just stay there."  
"Why? I am not here to hurt you. This is my house. I brought you here."  
"Where did you find me?"  
"I was running from a small demon-like child, when I saw you run out of an alley. You ran over to me, hacked the demon to the ground with a small plank of wood, then collapsed. I had to carry you all the way to my house, and here we are."  
"Why doesn't any of this make sense? No, I wasn't in Silent Hill. I was in a cell. A cell in an asylum. I don't understand any of this you're telling me." Tara sat back down on the bed.  
"A cell? What asylum? Where?" Carla looked at Tara.  
"Yes, a cell. I'm sorry, but that's all that I can tell you. I have no clue where or what asylum. My thoughts are all scattered. Nothing seems clear at all."  
"That's okay, I won't ask you any more questions. If anything comes to mind, then please tell me."  
"You seem just as desperate to find out about Silent Hill as those doctors at the asylum." Tara started laughing.  
"What did you tell them?"  
"I told them all that I could, nothing."  
"Well, all that you kept repeating in your sleep were the words, 'The nightmare', and I am just curious as to what they mean."  
"To tell you the truth, I don't understand what it means anymore."  
"Anymore? It sounds like you've been here before. Have you?"  
"I'm not sure. If I was here at one point, then how did I escape? When did I end up in the asylum? There are just too many questions to answer."  
"Well, where do we go from here?"  
"Good question. I have no clue." Tara stood up again. "Well, it's not safe to stay in this town, so we should probably try to find a way out." She started toward the door.  
"Wait! It's not safe to go out there without some kind of weapon."  
"Agreed, but what kinds of things could we use?"  
"First, a gun would be helpful. I see you already have one, and I think I have one in the other room. Let me check really quick."  
"What?" Tara looked down at her side. Sure enough, there was a handgun. "That is really weird."  
"I found one." Carla came back holding a similar styled handgun, and a couple boxes of handgun bullets.  
"That won't be enough bullets to kill all of the monsters out there."  
"I know, but I found these are the only bullets I have with me."  
"Well, I'm sure the police station has an armory in it. We could check there."  
"Okay, let's go." Carla opened the door and Tara followed her outside.  



End file.
